


Tonight, it's my turn.

by euphorictrash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AFAB, Aftercare, Choking, Cunnilingus, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Pet Names, Reader-Insert, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, brat taming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 04:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30066528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphorictrash/pseuds/euphorictrash
Summary: The reader decides to procrastinate on a paper and Daichi is having none of that.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi & Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Tonight, it's my turn.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! lord, i have not posted in a while. but now i'm getting back on the wagon of writing as my semester ends in a month! i wrote this mainly for the fact that i think daichi needs some more love and i was inspired by the lovely people in the Haikyuu Headquarters server <3\. Special thanks to @karasunomygod (tumblr), @siren-writings (tumblr), and volleybabes (ao3)/@meiansmistress (tumblr) for beta reading!

Daich lets out a big sigh as he walks through the door, removing his shoes and setting down his bag. Sweat on his forehead and clothes now drying from the cool air that envelops him. It’s 7:09 pm, which was usually around the time he’d return from his evening workout. Between attending the police academy and working part-time at a grocery store, he had his hands pretty tied up from dawn till dusk 6 days out of the week. This is not to say that you weren’t also just as busy balancing being a college student, a tutor, and working part-time.

The few hours of quiet time you and Daichi ever got with your hectic schedules was always around this time. Unfortunately, this week found itself to be quite difficult, where you couldn’t even find 5 minutes to just breathe. You had an extremely important research paper worth 60% of your grade that was due at the end of the week, and it was Wednesday. Daichi had pushed you to start earlier so all this stress could be avoided, but in your defense, your best work came out of procrastination. But here you are, at the dining table, papers strewn everywhere, marked in every direction with the highlighter. Typing away with the soft glow of the laptop reflecting on your face. Daichi leans against one of the walls in the hallway that lead into your combination living-dining-kitchen great room, he smirks at your stress-induced face.

“Are you starting to regret your procrastination now?”

His voice breaks you away from your hypnotic focus. “Oh! Hey honey,” your expression softens. “No, you know I work best under stress. Anyways, I was able to get 6 out of the 12 pages I needed to do today. So be proud of me,” The triumph in your eyes makes him let out a small chuckle as walks to your seated position and plants a kiss on your forehead. “Who am I to doubt your abilities? You never cease to amaze me. Are you hungry?”

Glancing up at him, your eyes widen when you remember that you completely forgot to prepare dinner. “Shit! I’m sorry, it completely slipped through my mind, I even left the chicken out to defrost. I’ll get on it right now!” Before you could get up he places his hands on your shoulders to force you back down on the chair. 

He looks at you with a stern look on his face, “I don’t need you stressing about dinner too. Tonight, it’s my turn. Let me freshen up and I can whip up something quick for the two of us.” 

You give him a soft smile in reply, “Ok, thank you.” Daichi rubs your head before leaving for your room to shower. 

He returns with damp hair, a white muscle tank, and black joggers, your eyes feast on him as you stare above the brim of your laptop to watch him slip on your pink apron and get to work. 

20 minutes later, a delicious meal is placed in front of your eyes and your mouth immediately waters as you look at the noodles and vegetables glistening in the bowl. “Thank you, baby!!” you exclaim, immediately shoving your laptop aside and digging in. 

“No problem, princess. I hope you enjoy it.” sitting beside you and also beginning to eat. You’re so thankful to have a boyfriend who is so supportive and loving, you couldn’t even imagine what you’d do without him. You think this while admiring him as he peacefully eats the meal. 

Now with full bellies, he picks up the dishes to wash them and you continue working away. Daichi starts growing jealous of your laptop just from how much attention it has been getting since he left this morning. As he’s drying the last plate to put it up, he clears his throat to get you to look at him. “Um, so do you wanna watch the new episode of that anime you’ve been watching?” 

“Hm, not tonight, babe. I’m kinda on a roll right now and at this pace, I may actually be able to finish this by tomorrow!” 

He only replies with a dissatisfied grunt, knowing that you are notorious for pushing yourself beyond your limit. With the kitchen cleaned, he strides over to you, placing a hand behind your laptop. “Does your document autosave?” Quirking an eyebrow you slowly nod in confusion. “Good.” He then closes your laptop, “You’re taking a break. Now.” 

“Hey! No, I said I didn’t want to.” You reached out to open it again, but he kept his larger hand over it.

“I wasn’t asking, go get your butt on the couch, don’t like having you stressed like this.” you pout as you get up and slowly make your way to the puffy gray couch with all its blankets and pillows. 

Okay, you have to admit to yourself that it was pretty damn tempting. Settling for the corner, you pull your legs up and cross your arms, staring straight ahead at the TV. Daichi picks up the remote from the coffee table and turns to a random channel playing an older, cheesy movie. He sits on the cushion next to you, giving you space, figuring that you’re a bit upset from being forced to break away from your focus. Eventually settling into watching the film, you begin to forget the assignment you had been worrying so much about. 

About an hour into the movie, Daichi quietly shifts his eyes to your figure, scanning it up and down. To him, this is how you looked the most beautiful: natural, wearing an old shirt you got from your campus as a free giveaway and pale blue, cotton shorts. That’s not to say he doesn’t appreciate it when you do get dolled up. Just seeing you like this in your natural setting makes it all the more intimate, knowing full and well he’s the only other person in your life who gets to see you like this.

Lost in his own thoughts, he sees your pink underwear peeking from under your shorts as you adjust your leg to get more comfortable. Oh God, he begins to feel himself grow hard, how do you do this so unintentionally, ugh! He certainly wants to continue pampering you tonight, make you unwind, and scream his name, yeah, that sounds ideal.

As if on cue, the credits of the film begin rolling, and you stretch your legs out to get up, “Alright, break time is over. I should get back to work.”

Daichi then quickly rests a hand on your plush thigh, squeezing it and looking into your eyes, his hooded with something more.

“Yeah no, you’re not.” 

You scoff, “You’re funny, Daichi. I’m getting up.” And before you could move another inch, his fingers dig into your thigh, making you yelp. 

“Move again and I swear, Y/N, I’ll have your face shoved into the fucking couch as you take my cock, understand?” 

Surprised by his sudden shift in mood, you timidly reply, “Y-yes…” Softening his expression, he loosens his grip and leans over to plant a soft kiss on your cheek. 

“I’m sorry, baby, I just don’t like seeing you so tense. Will you let me fix that?” 

You reply with a simple, “Okay.” Upon your confirmation, his other hand cups your face and he firmly presses his lips to yours. You’re able to feel all his love and dedication overwhelm you. The hand on your side slides up under the loose shirt to slip under your soft sports bra, cupping the flesh and running his thumb over to pebble your nipple. Your faint moans only serve to motivate him in his endeavors to please you. With one last open-mouthed kiss, he moves his head under yours to kiss and suck the sensitive skin of your neck. His hand on your face also moves to wrap its fingers around your neck, applying enough pressure to increase the wetness between your thighs. 

Daichi’s mouth appears next to your ear, “I’m gonna take good care of you, princess, now spread those legs.” Obeying his command, you spread your legs, relieving some tension you had from rubbing your thighs together during the make-out. 

His hand on your breast moves to the waistband of your cotton shorts, tracing it until you lift your hips, giving him permission to slide them down and abandon them on the floor. His mouth and other hand are still on your throat, knowing it’s the spot that turns you on the most. “Mm, Daichi, please...touch me.” 

A low rumble comes from him as he replies, “As you wish, princess.” 

Fingers begin tracing your slit, dampness beginning to form from the ministrations. He applies just enough pressure to your clothed clit to make you arch your back and stifle another moan. Slipping your panties to the side, he uses his middle finger to gather up your slick and to make painful slow circles around your clit, taking in each delicious noise you let out. Daichi starts sliding his body off the couch as he kneels on the carpeted floor. He hooks his fingers around the sides of your underwear and pulls them down, throwing them to join your shorts. There you are, slouching on the couch, legs spread, pussy fully on display for him. “Fuck, baby, if only could see the view I have here, maybe you’d understand just exactly what you do to me.” His cock makes his sweatpants feel tighter despite their already loose fit. 

Brown eyes still on your intimates, he licks his lips and inches his body closer to yours, hiking your legs over shoulders with enthusiasm. “I’m gonna take good fucking care of this pussy.” he says while placing a hot kiss on your right thigh. You can feel his warm breath over you, antagonizing you with anticipation, and before you know it, he’s taking a long lick from your entrance to your clit. Your body jolts from the feeling. God, when was the last time you two had done this? Two weeks ago? A month ago? Who cares at this point.

Daichi continues taking his time in eating you out, with slow movements of the tip of his tongue, circling around your clit before lightly sucking on it. He hums in delight as he hears your moans get louder. He starts flicking his tongue over the sensitive pearl, making you dig a hand into the tufts of his hair and move your hips to further the sweet, sweet friction. His eyes shift up to see your face writhe in pleasure, mouth hanging open as saliva begins to drip from the corner of your lips. From the looks of it, he’s doing the job pretty damn well. 

“F-fuck! Daichi, I’m close!” 

Making the process more interesting, one of the hands on your thigh slides to your entrance, middle and ring finger teasing it as he continues sucking on your clit.

He slowly slides them in and hears, “Ah! Yes, fuck me with your fingers, p-please.” 

How could he deny your plea like that? When he’s to the last knuckle, he pistons his hand back and forth, being sure to curl his fingers up just like the way you taught him the first time he fingered you. The vulgar sounds of your moans and the wetness of your pussy being licked and finger-fucked filled the room. 

Face burning up and legs shaking, you’re reaching your orgasm, signaling this to him by pulling harder on his hair and clenching tightly around his thick fingers.

“Yeah, right there, keep doing that r-right there. Baby, I’m so close.”  Daichi’s other hand gives you a firm slap to your thigh as he continues pushing you to orgasm on his face and fingers. “Ahh! Yes!” Your thighs squeeze together, trapping your boyfriend’s head between them, and while you’re climaxing, he thinks to himself that ‘maybe this wouldn’t be a bad way to die.’

Removing his fingers, he wipes them on his sweatpants and he gives your clit a sweet kiss before lifting his head and carefully removing your thighs from his shoulders. Buzzed on your orgasm, you look at his face and stifle a laugh as you see from his nose to chin covered in your juices. “Such a messy eater,” you say with a little smirk. 

“Well, babycakes, it was really hard being neat considering you were already dripping before I had hardly even touched you. Almost like you wanted this to happen.” he retorts with an even bigger smirk on his face. Your face gets even redder, how did he always have a comeback ready for you? Daichi starts getting up, wiping his face with the back of his arm. 

“Feeling better?” he asks.

“Absolutely,” you reply.

He quickly leaves and returns from the kitchen with a glass of water, handing it to you to drink. “Great to hear, baby. I’m gonna go draw you a bath so you can wash up before bed, okay?”

You nod, “Mhm.” When he walks away, you begin taking a sip of water, realizing how parched you were. Your eyes glance over to the digital clock on the TV that reads: 12:05 am. ‘Is it really that late already?’ you shrug it off, 100% deciding that no more of that paper will get done tonight and it’ll just have to wait until the morning. Setting the glass on the coffee table, you begin gathering up your discarded underwear and shorts from the floor and walk into the bathroom to meet Daichi there, setting a fresh towel on the counter. You kiss his cheek as a thank you and strip the rest of your clothing onto the floor and slip into the warm water, allowing it to engulf your sore muscles. 

After your bath, you dry yourself and wrap the towel around you, beginning to brush your teeth and do your skincare that you had been neglecting since last week. Your boyfriend walks in as you’re finishing, already dressed down to his boxers and nothing else. Using his strength, he picks you up and throws you over his shoulder, walking you over to the bedroom as you laugh at the surprising gesture.

Being the ever so gentle person he is, he dresses you in your favorite sleeping clothes, leaving kisses all over your body in the process. You snuggle up to body heat under the fluffy comforter, placing a goodnight kiss on his lips. “I love you, Daichi.” He drapes an arm over you, pulling you closer. “I love you more, princess.” 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i will continue to write more for haikyuu and other popular fandoms in the future. right now i have a multi-chapter oikawa x reader x iwaizumi fic in the works and i will start uploading once i have a few chapters written up.


End file.
